The instant invention relates to a disposable syringe with needle cover, of the type ready to be used; the needle and its corresponding protecting sheath as well as the remaining parts and forming elements being also ready to be used and being sterilized. The advantage of the syringe of the invention is that the user will have no contact with the needle or surrounding regions, before, during and after the injection; the assembly being completely disabled thereafter.
More particularly, the instant invention relates to a syringe of the above mentioned type comprised by a main cylindrical, hollow body, having a solid plunger displacing therein, which is located coaxially, the inner space of said cylindrical main body constituting the transient housing of the liquid or medicine to be injected, as well as of blood or other liquids to be withdrawn from the body, in accordance with the displacement direction of such plunger.